Talk:Lost
This should start after I get help on sections. Shadowgeoff 00:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) EEEE!!!! This looks so epic! Can't wait! :D Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the support, Crystal. :) Shadowgeoff 00:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) To add maion headings, you put Heading , for subheading you do Heading , Heading , etc. --Ⓡⓔⓓⓓⓤⓓⓔ--✎Talk to me✎-- 01:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Reddy! I should be able to start it soon now. :D Shadowgeoff 02:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Although I don't really like Duncan, Courtney and Gwen all that much I think I might read this it sounds pretty good. -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 10:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, epic name for first chapter! Once it's posted I'll give you my chapter review. :) Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 15:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) EEEE!!! This is excellent! I would've pegged Gwen being mistaken for a moon goddess (shiny blue hair and pasty skin and everything.). Also, they were all mostly in-character. I'm guessing Courtney's gonna beg Gwen to help and Gwen refuses to listen. I'd do the same. XD Sorry, had to say that. Great work, Shadowgeoff! :) Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! The "moon goddess" thing came from Greek mythology, mostly. I have something planned for the next chapter, but no spoilers! I put a limit on Gwen's lines, because I feel I can't write for her as well as I can for Duncan and Courtney. Thanks, again! :) Shadowgeoff 20:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm going to admit, before I actually read this I figured it would be a total noob story. It's actually much better then I expected though, good show. WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 21:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... I guess. :P Shadowgeoff 21:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, great first chapter. Im looking forward to whats happening next. -- '''Comistrip2000' [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 07:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Chapter Two should be done by Sunday. Total. Drama. Waffles. Wait, what?! 22:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice work! :D IThis far surpassed my expectations, really, even though I'm not a fan of DuncanXAnyone. XD Can't wait for chapter two! :3 Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 19:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Reddy! Chapter two was going to be posted yesterday, but then I rethought the entire thing. Taylor! She was homeschooled. Taio! He loves his autotunes. Miley! Her dad's a has-been. Triple H! He'll beat your face in. 02:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Random Heading Courtney's dead?! This chapter just got better and better! :D Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 01:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) XD Glad you liked it. Taylor! She was homeschooled. Taio! He loves his autotunes. Miley! Her dad's a has-been. Triple H! He'll beat your face in. 01:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) So wait is this the end or not? -- Comistrip2000 [[User talk:Comicstrip2000|'talk']]|[[User:Comicstrip2000|'page']] 09:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Chapter Three is the end. I didn't see a need to make a chapter about Gwen and Duncan frolicing across the path back home. Taylor! She was homeschooled. Taio! He loves his autotunes. Miley! Her dad's a has-been. Triple H! He'll beat your face in. 23:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) All I can say is... it's rainin' sunshine! XD Yes, that means I'm happy Courtney's dead. You don't like her, do you? If so, sorry if I offend you; if not, welcome to the club. ♪I wish that I could have this moment 4 life♫ ♪Whenever you call, baby I'll roll uo♫ ♪After a hurricane comes a rainbow♫ 21:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) XD I guess I don't have to hide it now that the story's done. I actually tried to keep it secret so that no one would suspect her death. At least it made for a satisfactory storyline! Thanks for welcoming me to the club. XD She is dead last on my list. :) I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 21:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) REAL SUBTLE COURTNEY BASHING. On the bright side, the grammer's good.TDWT>TDI-Slicer37 03:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ... *is just now seeing this comments while looking over this story* Yeah, I bashed Courtney pretty openly. XDD And, thanks, I guess, I'm pretty good at grammar. :P O mai glob! What the lump?! That was lumpin' lame. 04:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC)